Frosty Wings
by SkatingDJ
Summary: MAXIMUM RIDE AU. SUPER SIX! Congrats, your reading my story. I'm not much of a story teller, okay? So do try and keep up because your life depends on this now. What's that? Oh, my name is Jack Frost, I'm 18 and live with my family: Elsa, Hiccup, Anna, Merida, & Rapunzel. Here's a secret: we can fly. Read if you dare. (T for language & violence etc, I own nothing, 1 pairing)
1. Prologue: Welcome to the Nightmare

**(DO NOT SKIP THIS) Hey hey hey, what's going on everyone!? SkatingDJ here back with another ROTG story! But never fear, the Super Six is here!:D Maximum Ride AU! I gotta tell you when I read that book I thought I had died and went to heaven, that book is the best! I just _had _to make this real! So, here are your characters-**

**Jack Frost – Max **

**Elsa – Fang **

**Hiccup – Iggy **

**Merida – Gazzy **

**Anna – Nudge **

**Rapunzel – Angel **

**Pitch – Jeb (don't kill me... -_- had to do it) **

**YOUR OPINION: Leave a comment on who you want to star as Ari! (I was going to do Once-Ler but that seems wrong) **

**Well, as you all can see, Jack is Max and Elsa is Fang (SPOILER) who are together. So, yes, this will be a Jelsa! NO, PLEASE UNDERSTAND. I DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, support Jack with _anyone! Anyone! _Read my Fault in Our Powers story intro if you wanna know how I truly feel about Jack shipping. So no flames please. **

**So I posted this prologue and the chapter since obviously this ain't enough. And I'm clumping chapters together cause the book chapters are _way _to short. But, ya! T for language, violence, torture etc. This is basically Maximum Ride but I inserted different characters. Jack's POV. I own nothing. This is the prologue so you people who don't know Maximum Ride get it and chapter one is next up!**

**Hopefully this will be fun and interesting! Enjoy!:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Welcome to the Nightmare<strong>

* * *

><p>Good job. You're reading this. Congrats. Why? You're one step closer to surviving till your next birthday! Huzzah! Whatever. Point is, <em>do not stop reading this. <em>Ya, _you, _sitting at your desk, scrolling down this site and reading this story. I'm not joking. I joke, but I don't joke around when it comes to things like this because _your life could depend on it. _This is the story of me... and my family. But now because you have chosen to read this, you're a part of the family too. We're all together now, you gotta believe me. But anyways, I'm not much of a story teller so let me jump right in... try to keep up will you?

My name is Jack Frost. I am 18 years old. I live with my family, who are five other teens but not related to me by blood, but they are still my family. We're not normal, okay? Deal with it, cause we are flippin' amazing if I do say so myself. We are "cool", "kind", "brave", "smart", and downright "funny"... but not the least bit "normal." There's six of us: Me, Elsa, Hiccup, Anna, Merida, and Rapunzel. We were made by fearlings, ghost girls and boys with a menacing demeanor. We were an experiment. As it turned out, we only were 98% human. The other 2%? Couldn't be a big deal... well to bad, cause it did.

We grew up in a lab/prison, we call it the "School". They kept us in cages like hamsters or rats ready to be experimented on, which is exactly what we were to them. BTW, Fearlings are failed experiments. If the experiment failed, you would die after you had been tested. Then you transformed into a fearling. It still amazes me that we aren't savage creatures, but we aren't... and we can do a lot of cool stuff that no lab rat could do. Sadly, a lot of the experiments failed (which broke my heart). We were one of the two that succeeded. The other experiment that succeeded were the "Nightmares". Nightmares are like Fearlings. Kids that look somewhat normal _until they morphed. _They transform from "human", to "horse." Huge horses made out of "nightmare sand", shiny black with a sandy texture and menacing gold eyes. Tough, intelligent, vicious, and can think for themselves.

Those nightmares are the School's guards... and warriors. They are all hell-bent on catching experiments like us. Well, us, period. They want to gnash at our faces and stomp on us and mash us to a pulp. To make sure we never see the light of day again and that not a soul finds us out.

I'm just getting started, guys. I'm telling _you _my story. And this story could become _about you. _If not today, then soon. No joke, I'm not kidding, take this seriously. I'm risking a lot right now, but you all need to know. Don't let anyone stop you from learning my story. It could just save your life.

-Jack Frost; and my Family:

Elsa, Hiccup, Anna, Merida, & Rapunzel

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue's are short. Continue on to chapter 1! Hope you're starting to like it:) <strong>

**Edit: Whoops! Sorry guys! Didn't mean to publish it just yet! Just wait a little bit for chapter 1! Sorry!**


	2. Meet the Gang

**Whoops! I didn't mean to publish it before I wrote chapter 1! Sorry! But here it is! BTW, thank you for the fav, follow & review fantansiedreamer:) WOW! Thank you with all my heart! (And the raisin cookie thing just made my day!XD) **

**MR Chapters: #1 - #4 (I group chapters together since MR chapters are to short)**

**TIP: Jack has no staff! Hiccup has no dragon! Jamie Bennett is going to be Ella! And the wake up order from the book (ex: Gazzy wakes up after Max) is going to change so don't get confused! Remember guys, T, language. And I mixed up the ages a little bit for story's sake:**

**Jack – 18 (Max) **

**Elsa – 17 (Fang)**

**Anna – 16 (Nudge) **

**Merida – 16 (Gazzy) **

**Hiccup – 15 (Iggy)**

**Rapunzel – 14 (Angel)**

**WHO SHOULD STAR ARI? **

* * *

><p><em>What would you rather do? Run, or die? Run right? That's the thing. While running from imminent death, you kinda face reality head on... like a boss. If you're gonna die, might as well die while trying to fight for survival. Don't know the feeling? Well, take right now for example: <em>

_Come on, Jack! You can do it! Run like the wind! _

_I was in a forest. My adrenaline was on and I was running for my life. Top priority was to escape. Nothing else. Just weave and dash around trees and try to not die. My face and arms stung from swatting branches but that was no biggie. My feet (I am always barefoot) were all scratched up but that wasn't a problem. I breathed as deeply as I could as my muscles and lungs screamed for air, but when your in desperation of your life, you can cope. My condition was the least of my concerns. I just needed to get away from the Nightmares. _

_Yup, those Nightmares. Half Fearling (ghost like creatures that sorta look like humans), half Nightmare (black stallions made by nightmare sand). They were out to get, you know who, moi. They wanted me mashed to a pulp and buried under the ground. Bloodied, broken, and bruised. Ya, doesn't that really snap you into reality?_

_Jack, your faster than them! You run like the wind! You can outrun anyone! If I could only get into a clearing, I could lose them. _

_In the distance, I could hear the whinnies of Nightmares. Oh no, oh no no no no no! I could hear them! They were getting close. Too close. To close for comfort. I could outrun a guy, easily. Even Rapunzel and Elsa could, Elsa wore fancy slippers that must be difficult to run in and Rapunzel had 70 feet of hair. Come on now. But a bloodthirsty horse? Come again? Those things are fast I say. My god I just need a clearing! Is that to hard to ask!_

_Yes!_

_I spotted a clearing and sprinted my way to it, digging deep for last reserved strength. _

_No...! _

_It wasn't a clearing. It was a steep, rocky, welcome-to-your-death, cliff. I skidded to a halt just before I toppled over to the side, whew! Little pebbles fell down and clicked against the cliff. Behind me were the bloodthirsty Nightmares and armed Fearlings who stepped into the clearing, in front of me was a certain-death cliff. Both options sucked like hell._

_The Nightmares bucked and whinnied with cheer and excitement. They had found their dinner. The Fearlings wore sadistic smiles on their faces as they armed their pistols and sharpshooters at, you guessed it, moi. Let's see, shot and eaten and bleeding to death, or falling to your death? Wasn't much of an option I guess. _

_I backed up against the cliff as the predators approached me. I lifted my arms to my sides and smirked at them as I leaned my weight backwards. I fell. I could hear the bucks of angry Nightmares and the cusses of raging Fearlings. Even though I was gonna die, I couldn't help but laugh at my hunters pitiful attempt to kill me. But whatever, because in the aftermath, I was gonna die. _

_Oh shoot! Now!_

_I flipped forward so I was diving to the ground like a bird. Now? I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Cherishing the wind billowing past my snow white hair. I smiled and unfurled my wings in a snap. Yes, wings. Ginormous white wings with a slight tinge of frost blue on the tips of my feathers and- YOW! Aye! Note to Self: never unfurl wings suddenly_

_I gritted my teeth and worked my wings. Down, up, down, up, down, up. I felt my back and shoulder muscles working with each beat. I chuckled. My god. I was flying! I always wanted to fly! I beat my wings harder and faster as I surged past the cliff. I soared up into the clouds as I saw the Fearlings and Nightmares whinnie and swear at me. I laughed at them and pulsed into the clouds and into the sky. _

_I ain't dying today. _

* * *

><p>I jolted up from my bed and put my pale hand to my beating chest. Gasping. I instinctively checked my night T-shirt; no scrapes, bruises, or bullet holes. Whew! I snickered and plopped down on my pillow with relief. It was fairly early, 6:39. I smiled to myself, I would at least have twenty minutes of peace and quiet. I wasn't going to go back to sleep so I slipped out of bed and threw on my jeans and royal blue sweatshirt. It immediately began to collect frost on the fringes.<p>

Oh? Did I not tell you? I can control ice and snow. Each one of us has a special ability. Elsa can also control ice and snow. But in my opinion... _I'm far better. _Sh! Don't tell her I said that!

I yawned and made my way into the kitchen. I stared out at the window that let us look out into the landscape. The glinting sun, the lush green grass far down below, and not a human in site. My family and I lived in a secluded part of New York, a secret forest. Our house, or shall I say castle (our master's tower, I'll share more about him later), was on the peak of the mountain. It was a large black castle, well protected with spikes scattered across the grounds. On the "Epic" scale from 1 – 10, this tower was an easy, easy 15.

Here, we can be free. And by that I mean not in cages. And the best part is: no bossy parents! Well, actually... remember our master? Okay here we go: A man named Pitch Black from the School helped us escape and brought us to his castle. He took care of us like a dad. None of us had parents but he was as close as you could get. But two years ago... he disappeared. I knew he was dead, we all did. But we wouldn't, couldn't think about it. We were on our own from here on out.

But yep! No one telling us what to do! (Suckers!) What to eat, when to sleep, or when to go to bed! Ha! Well... except for me. I'm the oldest and there has to be at least _a little bit _of order in the house. I'm not one for leadership or being in charge of anything (I'm exactly the opposite as a matter of fact) but it has to be done. (Elsa talked me into it... ugh...) We don't go to school either. Thank Man In Moon for the Internet and Hiccup's brilliant mind or we would be cavemen. We have no insurance either, but don't worry, Rapunzel's got that covered (I'll explain more about my family later). It's simple: if no one knows about us, we stay alive.

I was scavenging for food when I heard a pair of feet skipping through the hall.

"Morning Jack!"

I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. I smirked, "Morning Anna."

Anna glided over to the table and slumped down. Her eyelids still somewhat fighting to stay awake. It was 7:00. She was the one up after me. Always an early bird. Anna was a peppy girl and was Elsa's younger sister by blood. She had reddish hair tight in braid pigtails, turquoise eyes, and freckles on her face. She wore a green zip-up, short jeans, knee high socks, and red high tops. She had petite caramel wings that were shaped nicely. Funky combo, but what can I say? She's a outgoing, funky girl. Anna was the communicator and chatterbox in the family. It's actually quite useful to be truthful though, for distractions and persuading people in a time of danger.

"What's for breakfast?" Anna asked and yawned. She almost began snoring.

"EGGS!" I hollered.

She snapped awake. "Can I make them?" She asked eagerly.

"NO!" I yelled, then corrected myself, "I mean, no, we are okay." He laughed halfheartedly and went to the stove and opened a carton of eggs. Whenever Anna cooked, it would get everywhere (on the furniture, walls, would you like me to continue?) or she would burn it. I had only a little more success than her. I made the failed attempts at breakfast, but hey, it was edible. Merida and Rapunzel were the cookers in the family. Hey, sometimes it is good to have a bunch of girls in the family!

Anna pouted but got up anyway to pour herself some juice. It was 7:20ish and I heard a _tink _coming from the hall. We all knew who that was.

I snickered at the limp body that approached from the hall. "Hey Hiccup. Rise and shine!" I cheered mockingly.

"Bite me." Hiccup growled as he limped next to me.

Yes, _limped. _Hiccup was a skinny little boy. More of the small, technical, and techno side. He was our gizmo in the family. He had a brown mop as hair, lime green eyes, and a long face with freckles on it like Anna. He was a bit moody and sarcastic (like me!). His wings were average size and average brown. He wore a light brown vest with a white T-shirt underneath, dark brown pants and brown boots. Or should I say, boot? Hiccup only had one foot. He lost his left foot somehow. We all didn't know. He made himself a handy prosthetic in it's place. Even though Hiccup was your everyday nerd, he was pretty bad ass.

"_I'll _make the eggs. The professional chefs aren't awake yet." Hiccup said as he bumped me over, taking the eggs and frying pan. It kinda gutted me that a guy who's lost a limb and three years younger than me could cook better. But he wasn't as phenomenal as Merida and Rapunzel, just as good as a shot as Elsa. Anna and I were the worst.

* * *

><p>Hiccup, Anna, and I ate our scrambled eggs in silence. Hiccup attempted to make over-easy but the yolk broke so he wreaked havoc on the egg and now it was a yellow mess. It was 7:50. Girls needed to get up. I tossed my dish into the sink and made my way to the hallway when Elsa came out.<p>

I stared into her glistening icy blue eyes (that looked like mine). Her ghostly blonde hair was tied into a side braid and rested on her left shoulder. She had ivory skin and rouge cheeks. She wore a pretty blue blouse and long dark blue jeans with her slippers on her feet made out of ice. Her wings were big and white like mine but her's had a little more blue in it. Elsa was more of an inward and indoor person yet she meant well. I gave her a smirk and walked down the hallway to Merida's quarters.

Merida and Rapunzel shared the bedroom. The two were separated by a thick curtain. Even though this tower had plenty of rooms, we all liked to stick together. I creaked open the door to the bedroom and leaned against the door frame in amusement. Merida's half was a pig sty. Weapons, clothes, and other random stuff lying about. All I could see on Merida's bed was tousled white sheets and a huge red fuzzball resting on a pillow and all I could here was snoring like a pig. Merida was a monster when she was sleeping.

I tossed the covers off of her and opened the curtains to let in the light. "Up and at 'em Sleeping Beauty!" Yes guys, pun intended.

Merida just growled and pressed the pillow to her face. She was usually the last one to wake up. More the reason to wake her up early. I think her record for sleeping in was like, 1:00pm and she only went to be at 9:00pm. I assumed it was some sort of 16 year old hangover. "UUNNGGHH!" She groaned.

"Face it, Red Head." I snarled and threw her pillow across the room.

Merida snorted some hair out of her mouth and gave me a death glare. She slumped out of bed and brushed off whatever dirt was on her white nightgown. She looked like she was ready to bulldoze into me. She was a tomboy. Always wore the same attire: A navy blue sweatshirt way to big for her, stretchy black pants and hunting boots. It all went quite nicely with her red frizzy hair as a matter of fact. Her wings weren't as big as Elsa's and mine but they were dark brown and very powerful. And man, could she shoot! When Merida hunts or battle with her bow and arrows, everything's on the ground in like, five seconds flat with an arrow in their heart.

I didn't want that to be me. I raised my hands in surrender and crossed to the other side of the room. Rapunzel's half.

Now Rapunzel's half on the other hand was as tidy as could be. Books were placed on the shelf neatly and accordingly, clothes were cleanly stowed away in her drawer, her rug was clean, her bed was always as if she had never slept in it, and that's all. Rapunzel had a very simple room. I respected her for it.

Let me just say, Rapunzel's bed was like a nest. Not because of the bed, but because of her hair. 70 feet of blonde hair wrapped around her petite body. I have to admit, it was cute. But this time, Rapunzel was not in her bed. I looked up; she was sitting on a wooden mast and combing her hair which was draped on other masts and was ready to start the day. I unfolded my wings and pounced up to her.

"Hey." I said in a soft voice. I ran my fingers through her silky hair. "You're dressed."

"Hi Jack!" She said as she brushed the tip of her hair and sighed. She looked at me with her lime green eyes, quite like Hiccup. She wore a light pink spaghetti strap tank top with a jean jacket, white shorts, and no shoes like me. She had little tiny white wings. They were small and weak, but I knew they would become strong and grand someday, just like her. Rapunzel was a kind, understanding, giving girl. But get on her bad side –no– you don't _want _to get on her bad side.

I just loved Rapunzel. Not girlfriend of course but... I just _loved her. _To be honest, more than anyone else. Brutally honest. But it was true. She was like my little sister to me. Four years younger than me. I feel like I protect her with my life.

"You wanna go eat?" I asked.

"Sure." Rapunzel said as she glided down using her hair as a rope. Her hair was mighty useful let me tell you; for grabbing things, hooking onto things, and-

"Ow!" I yipped as I came down on the ground. I used my hand to steady myself for landing but I put it right on a sharp nail in the floorboards. It began to ooze blood. I gritted my teeth.

"Here, let me." Rapunzel said in a calm voice. She began to wrap her hair around my wounded hand. Then, she began to sing.

"_Flower, gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine..." _

As she sung in her beautiful, smooth, calm voice, her hair began to glow gold. The gold traveled to the tip of her hair where my hand was. I stared at it in awe, like I do all the time. Once she finished the incantation, her hair returned back to normal and I unraveled her hair around my hand. The cut was gone.

Rapunzel had healing powers.

* * *

><p>"May we go apple picking?" Rapunzel asked sweetly as she chewed on her scrambled eggs. "They are very ripe this time of season!"<p>

"Um, I'm going to stay inside." Elsa said quietly.

"Oh come on sour puss!" I sneered. "We're all going."

Outside was gorgeous. Not to hot and not to cold. Clear and cloudless. Anna, Merida, and Rapunzel carried baskets to pick apples off of the trees in the backyard garden while me, Elsa, and Hiccup just watched in admiration and followed behind.

"If you bake a pie Merida, we can make apple pie!" We heard Rapunzel cheer. She made a delicious, scrumptious, mouthwatering, beautiful apple pie. Ripe with a golden crust and everything.

"What about me!?" Anna complained which made us laugh in the background.

Rapunzel was too kind to say anything but bold, brave Merida wasn't. "Because ye cooking is ass." She said in her thick Scottish accent.

"Excuse me ma'am! Such foul language! I'll kick your butt someday!" Anna retorted and folded her arms which made Merida chortle.

Rapunzel froze, dropped her basket and screamed. The two girls with her stopped arguing as we all came to her side. Ahead, we saw silhouettes of large black horses. Nightmares. Snorting with anger, scraping the ground in aggression. Bloodthirsty beasts, ready to hunt us down and kill us, right here right now. Staring at us menacingly with their golden eyes. They had come. They had finally found us. And this time, it wasn't a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>The cliffhanger is real! But sorry for the wait everyone. Accidentally published it beforehand! But anyways, thank you all so much for reading! PLEASE leave a review and tell me what you think and check out my other stories! Constructive criticism is welcome and I want YOUR OPINION on who should Ari be! Thanks for reading! Bye! I'll update soon!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ**


	3. Rapunzel!

**Hi:) I'm back! I hope you liked last chapter. Now the story is starting! Yeah... not much of an intro but I've got nothing much to say!:/ And yeah Berlin, but if you loved the story as much as I did, you'll finish it in 3 days or at least keep ahead of each chapter which shouldn't be too difficult. (if u have the time;)) Ugh, I really struggled trying to find a character to play Ari but I've settled on a character and... please no flames about it-_- it was a tough decision people! Here is the character who plays Ari:**

**Ari – Emily (Mother Nature – young version) – 14/15 years old **

**I am little concerned how Emily is going to turn out in the stories since this is a huge series and I haven't read all the books, but I might as well say that about all the characters:/ (but I do know a little what happens to Emily since I read the summary's of the other books and... yikes) Anyways, I hope you now enjoy chapter two! (If you can)**

**MR chapters: #5 - #8 (Don't worry guys, it's long;))**

**WARNING: Blood & intense action!**

* * *

><p><em>Nightmares. <em>

When you fight, it's muscle memory and instincts. Train hard so when times like these come around, fighting is second nature. There's no time to think, just do. Your knowledge comes back after the battle is over. Well, _if you're alive if/when _it's over. I nodded at the gang, giving them all a quick glance before we pounced into action; wings out, powers ignited, skills and weapons at the ready, battle mode on.

It turned into a Hollywood Silver-screen.

I launched myself at a Nightmare. (That always puts in perspective how small my physique is, I'm pretty fragile and skinny but strong) The Nightmare fell back and I pelted it with ice in it's face. It was pretty gruesome to tell you. After it's face dissipated, it's entire body turned to black sand and evaporated. I got up and formed a huge ice spear in my hands. I turned around and ran head on into a Nightmare that was charging into me. The ice spear went into his chest but his large head bucked mine as my head flew back as salty copper flooded my mouth. But I got rid of the damn stallion.

I looked at the rest of the gang; Elsa was holding up nicely as she kept freezing a Nightmare solid in an ice chunk until two more Nightmares rammed into her and took her down in a flurry of hooves. Hiccup was still upright, but his prosthetic was lost in the scuffle and he was having a hard time standing on one foot and fighting at the same time with a sharpshooter that he picked up.

Things were not looking up the least bit.

I saw Merida on the ground, out stone cold, her bow and arrow tossed aside and her body limp with her red hair stiffly flowing in the breeze. I made a dash toward her, but two Fearlings who were in the process of morphing into Nightmares grasped my arms and strained them behind my back with their hands that were turning into hooves. A third Fearling approached and morphed into a Nightmare with a twist of it's head and a swirl of Nightmare Sand. It turned around and raised it's hind legs high; I barely had time to prepare myself, the Nightmare hind kicked me in the stomach.

Horses hind legs are powerful. Horses in general are stronger than most men. But these were _Nightmare Horses, _much much stronger than your average horse, and smarter, and more deathly. The gang and I aren't average either (how many times have I stressed that out?) as we are incredibly strong. Because even an extremely strong guy can't knock the wind out of me, sure it'll hurt a little, but not much. But this was very very unbearable. The pain felt like it was eating my core. I let out a loud whine as I buckled and slumped to the ground.

My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to be sick. I could barely breath. My vision was blurry and my hearing was hazy. I grimaced looked up as I took shaky breaths, my stomach tightening at every move. I heard Anna wail and Rapunzel shriek in the distance. I panicked, my heart raced as my adrenaline fired, trying to help me get up. _Get up! You have to! Come on! Now! Get up, Jack! _I roared at myself and stood up, feeling as if I was about to double over once more.

But that feeling snapped out of me once I heard Anna shriek with pain. My vision focused and cleared as a saw a Nightmare hoarsely (ha ha, get it? The puns lady and gentlemen!) grasp Anna by his buck teeth and her collar and swung her into a tree with tremendous force that the tree vibrated. Anna let out a whimper and moan as she faded into unconsciousness; her pigtails flopped lifeless over her bruised cheeks.

I made an effort to come to her aid, still aching. I leaped over Hiccup who lay on the ground, out of it, but was pulled back by two Nightmares. They pinned me down with their hooves and weight. They must have been a few hundred pounds, my body felt like it was going to snap. I writhed under their weight but ceased to struggle when I felt a heavy hove put pressure on my chest. I prayed that my lungs wouldn't snap. I let out a wheeze as I heard Rapunzel let out a shrill of terror.

I craned my neck to see Rapunzel, my little baby sister, being stuffed into a rough sack by three Fearlings. My face contorted with horror as I struggled with all my might. My body aching from beatings and fighting. One Nightmare turned it's hooves back into their Fearling ghost like hands and clawed my cheeks with their sharp nails, leaving deep bloody rakes on my cheeks. I whined and howled with pain. Couldn't hold it in. The Nightmares pulled me up and slammed me into the ground, now I was facing the hard rocky street. _Ouch!_

I felt a Fearling presence loom over me. I shuddered.

"_Jack." _The voice said to me. It was a Fearling.

_Huh? _Did I know this guy... or girl? It was cold, dark, and feminine. It sounded _so _familiar...

"It's good to see you again." The girl sneered, "You were always the best, so it cheers me up to see you this way." She said in a dark, yet smooth, cold, sinister voice.

_Oh. My. God. _

"Emily?" I said weakly in astonishment.

Emily laughed evilly like an evil witch. I got a good look at her. Her hair was menacingly black, her hair was originally black but this was a _dark and evil _black. Her eyes were once a lustrous evergreen, now they were a dark, wicked green like olive pits. Her skin was once ivory but now a taint of ghostly violet as her green frock was now a black. She rubbed her palms together as some sort of pixie dust appeared out of thin air. She blew softly as the dust sprinkled down on me. My head pulsed as I began to have a splitting headache, my world spinning, my vision fading into darkness.

As I was falling into unconsciousness, my last thoughts are this to you: _Emily was Pitch's daughter. She controlled the elements. She was only fourteen, almost fifteen. They had turned her into a morphing Fearling Nightmare. _

* * *

><p>"<em>Jack" <em>A desperate voice called out to me, yearning for me to awake from my groggy state. _"Wake up!" _Merida.

I heard a pitiful moan and whimper as I got up, I was shocked and a little horrified that those sounds came out of me. I looked up and saw Merida and Elsa looming over me with concerned and pained expressions on their scratched and bruised faces. Merida had many bruises and scratches on her chin and temple as Elsa had a large gory cut on her cheek and scratches on her forehead.

"You okay, Jack?" Elsa said worriedly, nervously rubbing her hands together as frost formed in between them. Nervous reaction, I did that too.

I got up and groaned. I was sore all over. My cheeks burned, and my throat was scratchy. "I'm okay." I croaked. _Clearly, I'm not okay but I have to seem that I look okay. _Cause I'm the strong, stubborn, worry-free leader. _Of course I am. _I tried to recall the battle as my memory flooded back in.

My body began to radiate cool heat. My hands trembled. My heart pumped, breathed fast. My eyes becoming bloodshot. _What happened to Rapunzel? _Last time I saw her, she was being stuffed into a bag... _oh no. _I felt my throat clog up, water forming on my bottom eyelid, and guilt well up in my chest. _"Where's Rapunzel?" _I asked sternly, but my voice was strained.

Merida cringed. Elsa's icy blue eyes that was tinged with worry met mine. "She's gone. They took her." She said in a flat voice and pulled Merida in for a hug for comfort. Both girls sucked in tears.

So did I. I felt like passing out again. I couldn't help but think back to a time when I was in the School. I was thirteen and they were feeding fairies to the Nightmares. I saw out of the bared window from my cell. It was horrifying. The shrills of terror and pain coming from the fairies as they were torn and eaten to bits. I will never get the sight and screams out of my head. _That could be Rapunzel. _

My hurt turned to rage. _Why not me? Why take a young one? _Rapunzel was too kind, too innocent, too gentle, to deserve this. I'm older, _I _might have been able to stand the pain... might. My head was spinning and my body ached, I had to hold Elsa's hand which was pathetic of me, but you don't know how much it helped.

"We've got to get her now before something bad happens-" _They could be doing anything to her. Beating her, torturing her, testing her, ripping her apart, killing her... _I wanted to puke so I shoved those thoughts and what I had last night down. "You guys up for a chase?" I examined my team. They looked as if they had been battered by a whisk, cut by butcher knifes, and stuffed in the oven. Ready to be served to Nightmares for supper. _Fantastic. _

"I am." Anna said as cheery as she could, but her voice was low and tight.

"I'm in." Hiccup said, the cut in his lip puffy and making his voice thick and deep.

Merida nodded as did Elsa. To my utter disgust and horror, tears stung my eyes. I wiped them away in one quick motion with the back of my sleeve. I commanded for my icy rage to keep pushing me forwards.

"Sh!" Hiccup hissed, pursing his lips and bringing his index finger to his lips. He turned in the direction where he had heard the noise as his prosthetic made a slight _squeak. _

_You 'sh' yourself, _I thought coldly. That's how I act when I get moody. But I listened and hushed as the gang did the same. We heard it too: a faint grumble of an engine. We we tiptoed to the edge of the forest to finally be met with some civilization. New York was too busy to care about weird ass teenagers snooping around forests. Even though there was no one here except a deserted road, gas station, and ford truck. We crept to the edge of street and peered down the road. It went on forever. We must have stranded from our tower a few miles. The tower is in a secret portion of the forest, and we left there during the battle, and now we are at the corner of the forest! We haven't left the tower in five years! That's like, a majority of our lives.

"_There!" _Hiccup said, pointing.

We saw it: a jet black Humvee, driving in the woods on the ground on an unpaved road, heading towards our home. I knew, I felt it, Rapunzel, my little one, was inside that vehicle. I don't know what it is with me and taking care of young ones, I just feel that I would give up everything for them. And that time was now. I could redeem myself and save Rapunzel out of death's arms. She was heading somewhere far more deadly than death, but that wasn't gonna happen, over my dead body. _Not my baby, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. _

"Let's get her." I growled with my determination. I backed up about ten feet as the others hitchhiked and scurried out of the way. I leapt forward, taking bountiful and light strides. I pounced off the cliff and dived towards the ground. I unfurled my wings and let them hoist and cruise me into the air.

And I began to fly.

* * *

><p>Remember that nightmare I had? Well, it takes place after I escaped from the School. My friends and I really did live there. That evil, dark, torturous place. We were created by the Fearlings, they grafted bird genes into our human DNA. Pitch was a Fearling (and if he lived to this day, he is <em>still <em>a Fearling), but he felt sorry for us, so he helped us escape and brought us to a save haven. We were bird-teens, a 'flock' of six. And the Nightmares wanted us dead in the most violent way possible. Right now, they had 14 year old Rapunzel.

My shoulders throbbed due to the pulsing of my wings and my nerves but I pushed on. _They were not going to take my Rapunzel. _I made a sharp bank and dived towards the black Humvee. I glanced behind me, Anna jumped down after me, then Hiccup, Merida, and Elsa. I could see Elsa form an energy ball of ice and snow in her hands. We swooped down lower. With a fierce cry, Elsa fired her energy ball at the Humvee.

The Humvee swerved out of control. One of the windows rolled down and a gun barrel poked out. Bullets were fired as specks of wood on the trees flew out and blew up. I dived into the woods as Elsa hit 'em with another blast. The other three windshields rolled down as more gun barrels poked out. More fires were shot as Elsa skillfully scattered with a worried shriek.

"Rapunzel!" I screamed, "We're here! We're coming for you!"

"Up ahead!" Elsa gasped as she motioned into the distance.

About 200 yards away, we could make out the outline of a chopper. We looked down; the Humvee was still in commission (although spewing out ice chunks and badly beaten) and speeding towards the chopper. _They were going to transport Rapunzel. _I glanced at Elsa who gave a firm nod. _Our chance was when they were going to lift Rapunzel to the chopper. _We surged forward.

But it happened so fast. Like, in a heartbeat, a second. The Humvee skidded to an unexpected stop. Two Fearlings leaped out of the Humvee, landing on the ground as Nightmares; their teeth clasped onto a sack containing Rapunzel inside. Elsa dive-bombed into a Nightmare but yelped and recoiled as I saw her arm ooze blood, her long sleeved crystal blue shirt stained with angry red. But she had taken out that Nightmare.

The other Nightmare who had Rapunzel galloped towards the chopper which landed and threw himself in the small door frame, turning into a humanized Fearling (or else he wouldn't have fit) last second, handing the sack to Emily. Another Fearling from within the chopper jumped out and hollered something as she chucked something into the air at Anna and Hiccup. Anna shrieked as she rapidly flapped away with Hiccup. Just as the grenade the Fearling chucked exploded. Searing hot scraps of metal scattered everywhere.

The chopper's rotor picked up speed as it began to hover off the ground. I darted from the trees and surged towards the chopper. _They were not going to take my little sister there. They were not going to do their despicable things to her there. She was not going there, period. _

I tore towards the chopper, my adrenaline singing with desperation. The hover began to take off and fly faster. I dug deep and used my last bit of strength to grasp onto the landing bar. I grimaced and pulled myself up to the best of my ability, holding on with my arms. It was way too hot to handle, not even my frost could cease the burn. I looked up and gasped with horror as the rotors almost sliced my wings in two. I had to tuck them in.

The Fearlings cackled at me as I saw them close the hatch. I couldn't help the gape in horror. Emily approached the hatch and threatened to shock me with her lightning, with Rapunzel tucked under her arm in a sack; my eyes widened.

"Let me tell you something brother, old friend, old chap," Emily hissed, "You got it all wrong. _We're the good guys!" _

"Rapunzel" I wailed, my voice nothing but a whisper. I bit down tears.

The electric current flowed between Emily's fingertips. With the flick of her hand, I would be shock by lightning and be dead, or be paralyzed and fall to my demise. Emily was a force to be reckoned with as she controlled all means of Earthly power. _She could kill me right now. _And if I were to die now, I would be useless, unable to help.

Hot water burned on my bottom eyelid. My bottom lip trembled, even though I forbade it to. With one final, heart breaking decision; I let go. I saw the chopper fly away with my Rapunzel in it while I flew away freely and safe. I fell and fell, the wind rushing past me. I didn't want to unfurl my wings and go to my friends and tell them the news. I deserved to die. Rapunzel herself was being taken to her certain death, and I allowed it.

No, correction. Something far worse than death, and I allowed it to happen to my dear Rapunzel.

* * *

><p>Since we all had raptor-like vision, we could see a much further distance than normal humans. It had its advantages... and it's downfalls. We watched the copper disappear to the bitter end, miles away. Each moment more painful than the last. My body wanted to collapse and cry, it took all my willpower not to. My Rapunzel, whom I'd looked after ever since she had small chicken wings, was gone. I felt like if they'd taken a part of me as well.<p>

"They have Rapunzel!" Merida yowled. Her face becoming as red as her own hair as she started having a fit. She fell to her knees and mashed at the road with her bow. Merida was a tough gal, but she loved Rapunzel too. We all had a weak spot for her. Merida was a tough girl to see through, it took me ages to find her soft spot. But she had one, and now it was showing. We all had a soft spot for our loved ones.

"Jack, what are we gonna do?" Anna wailed. Her sister approached her and tenderly rubbed Anna's shoulder. Anna had a strong fighting spirit but her eyes were misty with tears. Elsa couldn't help but squint and bite her lip. "They have _Rapunzel." _Anna finally said weakly.

That did it. I felt like I was going to have a meltdown. I got very misty eyed as my hands trembled; the temperature swooped drastically as even Elsa shivered. It wasn't her. You see, when we were young, Elsa had trouble controlling her powers and hurt her sister, Anna. If it weren't for Rapunzel and her healing powers, Anna would be dead (why Anna and Rapunzel love each other so much). I helped Elsa control her powers. But I never told her about my issues as to not further along her worry as she was a very worried person. I too have trouble controlling my powers, when I'm sad, scared, or feel anxiety.

Not wanting to show my weakness or hurt the others, I opened my wings in a heartbeat and flew away as fast as I could, whilst the others cries. _Just control it for a little longer. _I told myself and bit my bottom lip. I let out a sob. _It hurts. _Mentally and physically, my powers being the least of the cause. I landed on the highest tree, as far away from the others I could. I stumbled on the tree and perched on it, my powers growing within me and making me dizzy. I grasped onto the tree as frost immediately began to spiral out of control on it. I gritted my teeth as the tree turned completely ice and cracked before the whole damn thing shattered.

I flew up, avoiding the sharp shards. My eyes glowed as tears mercilessly flowed down my face. "RAPUNZEL!" I cried at the top of my lungs. A ginormous, powerful ice beam shot straight into the sky and penetrated the once-white clouds and turned them gray. A harsh blizzard picked up around my area.

I tried to suck the storm back in (something Elsa does not need to learn because-) even though it could potentially kill me. Especially how powerful it was. I tried to get a grip, but I couldn't. I cried some more, the storm only responded to the desperate, wailing storm iside me. _It hurt. _It's not easy; being able to control ice. Ice is controlled with emotions deep within you. Unlike fire which uses anger, Earth which uses focus, or wind which is clear-mindedness, or even lightning, which is total chaos (and of course Emily can control all that). Ice uses deep, dark, sad emotions that dwell in the darkest parts of your heart. It hurts, physically and mentally.

Eventually, I did suck the storm back in. But I would literally explode if I contained it within me much longer. I already felt the storm trying to break free from within me. With a yell, I thrusted my arms downwards with all my might, sending the entire storm to the ground. What was once a woods, was now a wreaked winter wonderland.

But I did head home. Thinking of a way out of this mess. And another thing: Emily's last words to me, _"We're the good guys." _

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is a good place to stop it guys! I finished this at 11:00pm thursday so I'll publish it on Friday evening:) Yesterday you guys had half a day, I am assuming all dis cuz my schedule is different cuz I'm home schooled, and now... WINTER BREAK!XD <strong>

**Anyways, thank you all so much for reading. PLEASE leave a review! And PLEASE check out my other stories, it is sooo appreciated:) Anyways, have a happy winter break and a MERRY CHRISTMAS!:D Peace!**

**-SkatingDJ **


	4. Grab your Gear and Go!

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't gotten back to this story in a LONG while but I've been super busy with school and my other stories. And what's up with Jack and his storms up in the poor northeast!? (lol) and I've been playing trivia crack like a maniac... Um, thank you Guest for that review, it really helped me continue this story:) Especially you FallingNarwhals!;) And a big hug for your support on a Cold Castle:) You see, the thing is with this story along with my other TFIOP, its hard to copy everything from a book. So any sort of support and know that y'all enjoy and care for this will REALLY help me continue and upload!:) And I'm just realizing there is a part where the flock has to separate and leaves Fang and Nudge as a group... ahem... Elsa and Anna!XD Perfect! Yay!But with that out of the way, let us get into it! **

**MR chapters: #9 - #11**

**A/N: I changed the location from Pitch's castle in England to Corona (Rapunzel's tower) in New York. In the future, the places will be a little mixed up so you might need to ignore it. Sorry:(**

**WARNING: Swearing! **

* * *

><p>I don't remember the flight home.<p>

It's all a blur. I feel as if a weight at been dropped onto my chest suddenly. It's hard to breathe. I feel sick. I feel drained. I want rest. I want everything to be fine. I want to be happy. I don't want to have any injuries. I want Rapunzel back. But all my wants and don't-wants aren't going to be fixed, not even one. Unless I pick myself back up and fix this, as leader. But I'm a horrible leader for letting this happen. I don't know what to do.

"They-got-Rapunzel!" Hiccup blubbered out sickly as he hobbled along. He ended up tripping on his prosthetic and bumping into Elsa who was very on edge.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. Elsa hated being touched. But then she realized how cruel and stupid that was. But she couldn't apologize. She just stormed away to a separate part of the room with her eyebrows creased, leaving a trail of light snow behind her.

Now that my adrenaline had weared off, the pain started to sink it. My stomach, the cuts on my cheeks, my bruised ribs. I just wanted to lie down and forget everything. But I had to stay strong. For now at least, even though I was on the brink of hurling or something worse. I kneeled next to Merida and placed my hands on her wounds, my ice healing and patching them up. Anna had some wounds too, but she didn't want to be bothered. For once she was silent; lying on a couch and crying herself to sleep. Hiccup hobbled over and plopped down next to her.

All Merida could do was look at me sternly and worriedly with her round blue eyes. _How could you let this happen, Jack? _

I was asking myself the same question. I've been dwelling in it for some time actually.

Yes, I am the leader! I am Jack Frost, the master of ice and snow, the powerful one, the funny and outgoing. The 'perfect' role model. But hey, nobody's perfect! And my moon am I not! I'm not just a killing machine, I have emotions. Stuff actually gets to me; Pitch is gone forever, we're alone and on our own, I am responsible for everyone... it really takes a lot of wits to be able to maintain my mind around these things. And if I were perfect, I wouldn't be like this. I'd probably be _normal! _And have _parents! _

(Roll eyes and scoff) Yeah, that's gonna happen.

"Tch! No wonder Rapunzel got taken away! You can't freaking get a grip on anything without flipping out because your blouse got dirty!" Hiccup roared at Elsa.

Elsa emerged out of her corner to retort my Merida stepped in, slapping away my hands from her face, pausing the healing. "They had a chopper! And guns! We're not bloody bulletproof you a-hole! We don' use any of that mechanical stuff!" She spat.

"Guys! Guys!" I hollered. "We're not the enemy here, they are. And now will you all shut up for at least 60 seconds so I can think?" I breathed out harshly as I put my middle fingers to my temples. I took shaky breaths and shut my eyes. My head bowed low as I tried to focus and not hyperventilate. It was wrong of me to say harsh things since it was not their fault. But it was their fault why the kitchen was a mess, but that was the least of my problems.

"Breath, Jack. Just calm down." Merida said soothingly. For her to say something soothingly, she must have been in great pity over me. In other words, I must have looked like I was ready to cry... again. But then again, I failed to protect her best friend.

Elsa emerged from her corner; cold, quiet, dark. She glided over and sat down on a stool despairingly. Taking deep breaths, her eyes staring bloodshot at her trembling hands, frost spiraling around them. I fought the urge to walk over and touch them tenderly. Anna stretched and yawned before sighing and groaning with despair.

"You know they could have killed all of us, and Rapunzel, if they wanted to?" Anna breathed out lightly with a tinge of craze in her voice. She kicked her feet up so her legs were leaning on the wall and her back on the seat and her head bobbing to the floor with her pigtails dangling beside them. She stared at her feet as she began to tick and tock them side to side, like she did when she was little with a clock. "They had guns. They wanted Rapunzel alive for some reason!" She laughed crazily in a light way. "It makes me wonder, they didn't care if we were dead or alive, they didn't give a hoot! There was something about Rapunzel, we must get her!"

"Och! They were in a chopper, Anna!" Merida scoffed, "They're long gone. Who knows where they could be?" Merida bit her lip, "They could have taken her anywhere! China? Russia?" She shook nervously.

I patted Merida's shoulder comfortingly. _Oh Merida. _"They didn't take Rapunzel to China or Russia." I said reassuringly.

But I wish they did, because the place they took her was far worse than being on the other side of the world. Far worse than being lost or alone. Far worse than death itself. Elsa looked at me scornfully, she knew too. She solemnly glided over to me and leaned next to me. I tried to hide the fact that it felt good.

"We have a good idea where they took her." She whispered.

"Then where'd they take her?" Hiccup asked.

I looked at Elsa, we had to tell them. "The School." We both said.

Well, as you can imagine, that went down like the snowiest avalanche you've ever seen.

* * *

><p>Anna gasped and put her hands over her mouth; her eyes wide turquoise orbs. You know how she's the chatter box? She has a right, even though it's god damn annoying. When we were at the School, her power-up was to make her voice loud, so loud, that it could act like a sonic sonar. Shatter glass, eardrums, etc. She ended up loosing her voice for a year or more, and her neck and mouth was always deformed and in pain. She was always left alone. It was really sad. She couldn't interact with people, she could only hear her own voice in her head. Well, Pitch fixed that once he smuggled us away and Anna became happy.<p>

Merida looked frightened but tried to act cool about it by trying to shrug off her eery feeling of fear. There's a reason why Merida's so tough. Her special treatment at the School was to see how strong she was. They would take the biggest Nightmares they could and trample on her without mercy. She had to fight them off alone. She failed miserably the first twenty times. Then she got better and eventually got her hands on a bow and arrow, but then they amped up their game and she didn't stand a chance. Thus, her torture began all over again. Merida had to learn how to be tough and stand for herself alone.

Hiccup tensed as his shoulders hunched as his eyes turned to slits. Remember when I said we didn't know why Hiccup lost a foot? Well we did, it was just too dreadful to speak of. The Fearlings at the School (the evil scientists) had cut open Hiccup's left foot and tried to enhance it so he could run faster. It didn't work and it had to be chopped off. The surgery, and the loss of his foot happened while Hiccup was wide awake. They did it so they could see if he could stand the pain. We all watched. He was crying and screaming, making us all cry in agony with him.

Elsa hugged into herself as nervousness came over her body. I could see her cold, shaky breaths. Elsa, like me, was granted with ice and snow powers. Except they taught Elsa to be afraid of them, and that they could only hurt people. They kept me a secret from her. I never watched her training and torture. But I could hear her shrills of fear and sobs of agony. Nobody knows, but I cried the hardest for her. I desperately wanted to help her. I remember myself; banging on my cage and begging to be released so I could help her. Finally, they forced Elsa to hurt her sister (Anna) or they would. She did, luckily, Pitch saved us and Rapunzel healed her just in time.

I was scared myself. I was able to bear the pain long enough until I retreated back to my cage. That's why I'm the leader, I was the strongest survivor. But they don't know how much I actually did cry, or how much I let the pain get to me, or how much my powers troubles me. I honestly think they were stronger than me. I cried the most when I first got to that retched place, but then I got used to it and learned to accept that I was doomed to this. So I cried. I mostly cried when I heard about Elsa.

It was just so wrong. We were all normal, but our memories were stolen from us. We don't know what our true identities were, who are parents are, or where we even lived. It makes me really sad. Sometimes I just want to give it all up or have one of those nights where I cry myself to sleep. I'm human too.

"They took Rapunzel back to the School?" Merida asked in her thick accent as she scrunched her face at the thought.

I nodded my head vigorously and gulped. "I think so." I heaved, trying not to faint or scream (or something!) with panic.

"B-but after five whole years! I thought they forgot about us!" Anna stuttered and squealed with panic as she nibbled her nails.

"They would never forget," Spoke Elsa in a cool tone, "We were their only _experiments, _they would _never _forget us. They want us back. Pitch wasn't supposed to get us out of there." Elsa hissed, spitting out the word 'experiment' like venom.

We never talked about this actually. More like we tried to forget about it so we could live fuller lives. So basically, try to forget we were tortured and weak lab rats treated like dirt at the mercy of bloodthirsty demons who wanted us in pain 24-7 and were in hell itself under Satin's rule and then we _barely _escaped with our scorched tails between our legs. So then we forgot about it all, to not dwell in the past... but yeah, that's about it!

"Pitch knew they would do anything to get us back. If anybody found out about us, it would be the end of the School." Elsa continued and explained.

"Then why don't we tell on them?" Anna said with anticipation, getting excited to burn the School's staff. "We could go on TV and announce to the world, 'Hey! These cruel people put wings on us, and tortured us! And we're just teenagers and-"

"Well, that would fix _them. _But _we'd _end up in dragon academy." Hiccup scoffed as he limped over to us, his prosthetic clicking.

"Excuse me." Elsa said quietly, opening her rose lips to the most necessities of use. She then glided away, leaving a trail of sparkling ice behind her. I fought the urge to get close to her and her lips. _Damn, what is it with me!? _I harshly scolded myself, but then blushed a violet and smiled to myself.

Elsa came back with a bunch of ancient scrolls tucked in her arms. With the swish of her arm, a clear beam of ice broom-sweeped the kitchen counter as all the contents crashed to the floor; she didn't care. She plopped the scrolls onto the counter and opened up a certain one and handed it to me.

I looked at the scroll; it was a map. There was a blue dot on an island I've never seen before called Berk. Next to the blue dot was a black heading which read, 'The School'. The School was in Berk? The School was in Berk!

"Berk! It's near England!" I declared and trailed my finger down the map to see which route we should take. Berk was just on the west side of England was the island of Berk, except...

"Jack, we live in Corona, in New York!?" Merida squawked as she flapped her arms up and down.

"New York to England in the United Kingdom..." Elsa pondered, working out the distance and time, "That's seven hours or more of flying... by plane which go 550-600 miles per hour _cruising. _Our fastest is 300, and we can't hold up that long, only around 200-250. We have to take breaks every once in a while, five times a day. This is way more than a single day. Maybe three." Elsa spoke coolly, emotionless. Not expressing whether she minded or not, everyone else obviously did.

"Okay, let's balance out the pros and cons here." Anna piped up. "We _have _to get Rapunzel who is 3,000 miles away, thus more than a three day trip or something. Rapunzel is either being tortured or god knows what, and we gotta get her..." Anna's voice cut off there as her face became blank.

"Yo, can we freaking talk 'bout this?" Hiccup declared. "We're way outnumbered, they are monsters for crying out loud, we are as good as dead, they had _guns, _a chopper, and-"

"This isn't an vote of the Constitution, Hiccup!" I spat, but then backed off. I understood his fear, everyone's fear. Their conservatives, and why they didn't want to go. But we _had _to, or I swear I couldn't live with myself.

"It's Flockitution, and you know we _have _to get Rapunzel. She's one of us, our sister, our baby, and we love her. You all know that. But I don't know about you guys, but I couldn't live with myself if I left Rapunzel in a cage for the rest of my life. I'm sorry." I said as I held back tears of sorrow, everyone silently and solemnly nodded.

Okay, now time to put things into action. First, planning and setting up, otherwise known as, team separation strategy. _Oh boy, they're gonna hate me for this one!_

I sighed and began, "But... Only Elsa, Anna, and I are going after Rapunzel. Hiccup and Merida," I looked at the two, "you two have to stay here and hold the tower fort, so nothing comes snooping around. Or just in case Rapunzel comes back!" I threw in that last sentence (wink). But I was still gonna get it.

"You're so full of it, Frost. Cocky, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch, Jack Frost." Hiccup growled as he approached me. I had to admit, kid's grown tall and buff over the last few years, he's starting to get the good looks too (but not as good as moi!) But anyways- "Why don't you just spit out the truth!" Hiccup spat.

I huffed and defeat and gritted my teeth. Had to say it now! Times a wasting! "Fine! You _don't have a foot. _You are going to slow us down! I can't be worrying about you when we are attacked by a slob of Nightmares!" I was staring directly into Hiccup's stern, jade eyes.

"What about me!?" Merida cried tersely, breaking Hiccup's and my tension. "I love Rapunzel! She's my favorite!" She confessed, then turned to me. "Eh, your okay-" She pointed at me, "You too-" She then pointed at Elsa, "Oh, I don't know!" She finally cried out and gave up. "All I know is that I have a special place in my heart for Rapunzel and it is not fair for me to stay behind!"

I went over to Merida, "I know, Merida. We all do. That's why we have to get her. But if this is going to work, you two _have _to stay. I'm sorry."

"Pitch wouldn't have let us stay here," Hiccup growled darkly, "never. Ever." He stated.

I tensed. I was trying my darnest to do good, and this was the way to do it. But everyone had to cooperate, but that job was more difficult than I had anticipated obviously. _Joy. This whole bloody thing! _I couldn't complain though, we had to go.

"Pitch is dead." I responded before facing the flock, "Now everyone, keep your shit together for a little longer and lets go before it's too late."

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! There it is, chapter 3! A little shorter than the rest but I hope you liked it, if you liked it even more that it was shorter, please let me know:) And sorry that this chapter was kinda pointless:p But just to recap: Their home is Rapunzel's tower (n NY), sorry for the swearing, and I got "School's Out Forever", the sequel, so I should update this faster than normal. But I am not sure I will continue through all the books since its a crap ton of them! But anyways, make sure to leave a review, you guys have been awesome;) Thanks! See ya! Bye! Peace!<strong>

**-SkatingDJ **


End file.
